


Felicity's Omission

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scene, F/M, Jealous Oliver, felicity's black dress, olicity - Freeform, omissions, the flash crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver sees Felicity in her black dress from Central City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity's Omission

Felicity sighed loudly as she walked down the stairs to the foundry, running a hand through her curled hair aimlessly, uncaring about the mess it produced. She looked around the room through drooped eyes, searching for her tablet.

She walked up to her desk, spotting the tablet, but instead of grabbing it and leaving she let herself give in a moment to the exhaustion that racked her body, leaning against the table and slipping off her ridiculously high pumps.

Felicity let herself relax in the only place she ever thought of as home, closing her eyes and going on her tiptoes, stretching out the heels of her feet and letting her head roll back in the way she had been aching to all night.

Because her double date with Barry was wonderful—he was just as charming and endearing as she remembered, Iris was incredible, and Eddie was so nice. It should have all been perfect—but somehow there was a little twinge she felt after every laugh. A little pain in her chest as her mind wandered from Central City to Starling, and wondered what her hero was doing.

She let Barry kiss her though, and kissed him back—hoping the feeling in her gut would go away; would just be her hanging on to nothing. And kissing Barry was nice—great, really. It left a small tingle down her spine, with a promise of something more. But the moment he pulled away, she found herself imagining Oliver’s face smiling at her instead of his. 

She knew Barry felt the same way, and they parted casually, slipping back into friendship with ease. Felicity was going back in the morning to help Barry out another day, but she had forgotten her tablet. 

“‘Licity?” A voice called suddenly, from the darkness of the room past her, startling her out of her stretch so thoroughly, she almost slipped on the concrete floor.

"Oliver!" Felicity yelled breathlessly, suddenly embarrassed at her shoeless, vulnerable position. She grabbed the glasses she hadn’t realized she’s discarded off the desk, slipping them quickly back on her face.

"Digg said you weren’t going to be here!" Felicity said, before quickly backtracking, "I mean, he said nobody would be here. Not you, specifically. I wasn’t ignoring you. I just needed my tablet.

Felicity watched as Oliver swung his legs out of the cot he resided in, chest bare and sweatpants hanging dangerously low. Felicity gulped loudly, quickly averting her eyes.

I’m gonna go now.”

Felicity turned on her heel, almost running towards the stairs before realizing she forgot her heels. She turned around, face burning, to see Oliver holding them with a small smile.

She approached him slowly, grabbing the heels out of his outstretched hand, but staying in from of him. He looked down at her with eyes glossy with sleep, and a relaxed look on his face she had hardly seen before. It was endearing—too endearing.

"You look nice," Oliver commented lightly

"My hair’s a mess," She laughed off the compliment, but froze as he glided an outstretched hand towards a hanging curl, lingering a moment in the air.

"No," he said, almost helplessly, with his arm still raised, "It’s not."

Oliver’s arm slowly came down, never grabbing the golden curl, but ghosted tantalizingly close to her body as it fell, brushing just slightly over her bare sides through the cutouts of her dress.

They stood a moment in heated silence, eyes on each other, and Felicity felt her stomach flip at the look in his eyes—like he had his entire world right there, in his line of sight. He was somehow both hungry and kind—passionate and hesitant. Like he needed her fiercely but she was too precious to touch.

Felicity felt a ramble work it’s way out of her throat before she could stop it, trying to break the passion she knew she couldn’t let happen.

"It was a lot nicer earlier—before my date with Barry and everything—but then I was walking around outside a lot, and trying to catch the train, I probably look like a wreck. I mean, I didn’t even have time to reapply my lipstick after Barry and I—" Felicity stopped herself rapidly, clamping her mouth shut in horror, but she had noticed Oliver’s transformation too late. Gone was the vulnerability as he wiped his face of all emotion, taking a pointed step away from her.

"No, you look great," Oliver said, but it fell flat as he spoke without looking at her, instead turning and looking at the forgotten tablet on the table.

"Here’s your tablet," he spit, and Felicity felt a guilt masked in anger fill her. How dare he close himself off as she tried to move on. He was the one that hadn’t been able to commit. All she was doing was refusing to pine for him. Well, mostly.

"I see it, thank you very much. And I’ll get it when I’m ready!" Felicity said loudly and defiantly, feeling more than a little silly, as she had no reason to stick around any longer. She was exhausted from her day, and had a long day ahead of her. She should go home—go to sleep. But all she wanted to do was yell at Oliver, finally yell at Oliver.

"How did you even get off of work so easily?" Oliver switched tracks, shooting her a confused look.

"I just asked Ray, and he said it was alright. Well, right after I helped him unlock files nobody else could," Felicity said, a little too smugly.

“Ray?” Oliver said, “Since when do you call him Ray?” 

Felicity was startled at Oliver’s irritation and interest, but answered nonetheless, figuring it couldn’t get much worse than it already was.

"Since he made me head of the IT department," Felicity tried to slip in easily, but Oliver froze. He turned toward her, his eyes ice as he looked into her own.

Oliver began nodding, almost maniacally, before turning from Felicity. Somehow, this dismissal angered her more than any response would have.

“What?” She asked, following him, “In case you don’t remember, I am qualified for more than an executive assistant. Maybe not qualified to have my own, but still…” Felicity trailed off, and Oliver turned back towards her.

"You have a…" He paused, gathering his thoughts, "You have an office?"

Felicity felt a blush rise, “Yes. Your old one, actually.”

Felicity didn’t know why she felt shame at that—she shouldn’t, really. She earned her right to have one. But the crack in Oliver’s armor such a fact produced made her wishing for a moment she could take it all back—from walking away from Oliver, her innocent kiss with Barry, to accepting Ray’s proposal.

But just for a moment. Because reality was, she did deserve more than this—more than worrying about hurting Oliver as she tried to live her own life. More than being in love with a man that refused to love her in return. More than living only for her nights and the people in them. She wanted more. And standing there, with so much hurt between them, wasn’t fair to either of them.

"No more, Oliver," Felicity said strongly, despite the sudden urge she felt to cry, "I’m not sorry I took the job from Ray—it’s an amazing opportunity. I’m not sorry I went out with Barry tonight, even if we are just friends. I need this. I need to move on,”

Felicity summoned strength she didn’t know she had as she watched Oliver’s eyes darken in grief, but for once in her life, Felicity Smoak needed to be selfish. She couldn’t take any more of this back and forth—she needed somebody that would love her all day, everyday. That would hold her hand and kiss her easily. And that wasn’t Oliver—not now.

"I can’t keep loving you like this. It hurts too much," Felicity expected tears at the omission she hadn’t known she felt until that moment, but the didn’t come. She was surprisingly calm, telling this to Oliver.

For once though, Oliver wasn’t, as his eyes swam watery and he swallowed loudly passed the lump in his throat.

"I know. I’m so sorry," Oliver said horsely, and Felicity allowed herself one last moment as she stretched on her toes, planting a lingering kiss on his cheeks. She went back to the balls of her feet, breathing him in a minute longer before stepping away with a hand on his chest.

"I’ll be back in a couple days," Felicity said professionally, and ignored the twinge of hurt the flashed in Oliver’s eyes before he too reigned back from her with a swift nod.

Felicity walked as proudly as she could while holding her heels in one hand and tablet in the other. She had one hand on the door when Oliver’s voice rang out hollowly behind her.

"You deserve that office more than I ever did," he said with a smile, but Felicity shook her head.

"That place was your family, Oliver. You’ll get it back someday," She said with assurance.

"I’m just watching over it until you’re ready," Felicity finished with a shrug, before turning quickly from Oliver’s shocked face and walking away.


End file.
